The Line that Separates Us
by girlwithwings1821
Summary: After stopping Pan's curse and being transported back to the Enchanted Forest, Regina goes ahead of the others to her castle and meets the Wicked Witch of the West. With a new enemy Regina becomes obsessed with destroying her. Will Robin and Snow be able to stop her before she destroys herself? I ship: Outlaw Queen and hints of Snowing.
1. The Wicked Die Alone

Chapter One

"The Wicked Die Alone"

Regina paced by the gazebo, she was tired of waiting around while the Charmings caught up with their friends. Why was she even staying here? She was queen here she could go and find her castle, she had protected it from her curse and now she was back. So she had every right to go to her castle, and there was nothing these idiots could do to stop her.

"Snow," Regina addressed her former step daughter coldly.

"Yes, Regina?" Snow asked in her innocent voice, looking up at Regina, who was rather intimidating back in her past attire.

"I'm leaving, I will be at my castle if you need me," Regina said, starting to turn to leave.

"We won't," she heard Grumpy mumble. And she ignored him, pulling her skirts closer to herself. Preparing to teleport herself to her castle.

"Wait Regina, you can't," Snow cried after the Brunette, who turned slightly confused.

"Why, might I ask, can I not leave? I just saved you from Pan's curse. Isn't that enough?" Regina asked her eyes alight with anger, her temper raising.

"No, I mean Aurora just told us that another witch has taken up residence in your castle. You can't go back with her in your castle," Snow explained, and Regina's temper began to boil over, she hated things being taken from her.

"Well, all the more reason for me to go back. I need to kill this witch, you can thank me when I bring you he head," Regina coolly stated and with that she turned on her heel and teleported herself into one of the tunnels under her castle. Despite her act she decided to pay heed to this other witch just in case she was something to worry about.

Regina walked the rest of the way into the castle, the tunnel opened into the fire place of her bed chamber. Upon hearing foots steps she turned herself into a small bird and flew out of the chimney into her room. To her disgust Regina saw that the witch was green, not to mention she had orange hair.

As she watched the witch slipped from her plain black dress into one of Regina's dresses, the gray clashed horribly with the witches skin and hair. When the witch sat down at Regina's mirror, Regina turned back into a human.

"You really ought to dye your hair. And maybe consult a doctor. You do know you're green don't you?" Regina said stepping into the center of the room. "Then maybe that dress would look good on you." The witch jumped then turned to see Regina standing in the middle of the room.

"If it isn't the Evil Queen, or as I know you my little sister," the green witch smiled at Regina's expression, but then Regina regained her attitude.

"Yes, I'm the Evil Queen. So you can either get out of my castle now, or I can send your head separate from the rest of your body. Either way you will be leaving this castle. But I would prefer not to get my hands dirty on my first day back in my castle. And I'd hate to ruin that dress, but wait you've already put it on, so, choose," Regina demanded cursing herself silently, for the babbling.

"Aw, c'mon sis. I thought we could catch up a little first," The green witch teased. "You don't even want to know my name?"

"No, just get out… now," Regina nearly screamed at the witch. "And stop calling me your sister, I am most certainly not your sister."

"Cora never mentioned me? Wow, that almost hurts more than being dropped in the middle of nowhere by a cyclone," The witch pretended to be hurt.

"How do you know my mother?" Regina asked, raising her hand and creating a fire ball in it.

"Because she was my mother too," The witch said and with the flick of her wrist Regina found herself tied to a chair by black silk ropes.

"That's impossible, there is no way my mother had a child as ugly as you," Regina taunted earning herself a slap to the face. Regina tasted the metallic taste of blood, and then everything went dark.


	2. The Lion Tattoo

Chapter Two

"A Lion Tattoo."

Regina groggily opened her eyes. Where was she? Nowhere in Storybrook looked like this. But then she remembered, the curse, her castle, and the witch. She turned to look around her, she saw the witch, it was hard for Regina to get over just how awful her dress looked on her green relative, if they were really sisters.

"What do you want from me?" Regina asked the wicked witch.

"What do I want? Oh darling, it's not what I want... it's what I need," The witch walked around the chair which Regina was tied to putting her hand on Regina's head. "And that is something not easily taken."

"Hold the theatrics, just release me and get the hell out of my castle. Or later I'll just kill you and save everyone time and pain," Regina snapped and the witch shook her head slowly.

"Now, now Regina play nicely, and just maybe I will make the end short for you. But then again, that goes against everything I've worked for," The witch taunted Regina walking right in front of her so that her skirt swished against Regina's legs.

"Just take what you want and leave me alone," Regina snarled, struggling against her bonds, but to no avail. Not even magic seemed to work on these ropes. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" The witch asked sardonically. "I want to destroy you."

"Well, you better move fast, there's not a lot left of me to destroy," Regina mumbled under her breath, so low that the witch couldn't hear her depressing words.

"Speak up, dear. I can't hear you," the witch pointed at Regina and the ropes tightened. "I hate mumbling, it drives me insane. If you have something to say just say it." Regina decided in that moment she would not play the weaker party in this game, so she smiled and lied.

"I asked you your name. You seem to know everything about me. But I know nothing of you," Regina smiled coldly, this witch obviously thought she had the upper hand, which she did. But Regina needed to change that.

"My name? My name is Zelena."

* * *

"Please hurry up David, what if she's in trouble?" Snow urged for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Grumpy rolled his eyes as, Snow worried about Regina, pulling on David's arm.

"For the last time, Snow, I'm sure she's fine," David grumbled trudging slowly up the hill, holding his horse's reins. He was tired and just wanted to rest, he had no idea why Snow was so worried about Regina but it scared him, how determined his wife was. Finally, the group had reached the drive of the castle.

Suddenly, the procession stopped. Snow and David raced to the front of the line, leaving their horses. They saw that the caravan had gone all the way up to the rocks of the drive then all of them had stopped. "Why aren't we moving?"

"Your highness, there seems to be dark magic preventing us from entering the premises," Robin Hood explained, holding a bow and wearing a very worried expression.

"How do you know that it's dark magic?" Snow asked curiously staring at the thief.

"Well, if it was good magic why would they be preventing us from entering?" Robin asked, as if it were rather obvious.

"Duly-noted," Snow managed before turning to David, with an expression of fear. "I told you she was in trouble."

"I know Snow I'm sorry, I should have listened to you." David said holding Snow's hands and pressing his forehead against hers.

"I hate to break up true love, but a few of my merry men just found a tunnel over there. It appears to travel into the castle." Robin said pointing, to the East, his sleeve coming up to reveal a lion tattoo.


	3. Only Human

Chapter Three

"Only Human"

Regina was getting rather tired of the witch's attitude when she heard the knocking at the door. Unfortunately, Zelena heard it too. She quickly cut off the ropes that held Regina and slipped a cuff onto her arm. Regina clawed at the cuff, but it seemed to be like the one Greg and Tamara had used on her. It prevented her from using magic and taking off the cuff.

"You witch," Regina snarled, giving up on the cuff and lunging at the witch. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Well, let's see... you were born," Zelena hissed at Regina who again lunged at her, but Zelena flicked her hand and sent Regina flying into the opposite wall. "And now, thanks to my go" Regina threatened Zelena, which only made her laugh.

"Regina, face it. You have no magic, your son is in a different world, and you have nothing to live for," Zelena began but Regina cut in.

"So as you can see, there is not much for you to destroy," Regina said picking herself off the floor. "Your job is done, now take this damn cuff off me and get the hell out of my castle." Regina hadn't actually meant to swear, but she felt it was the right moment.

"If you really think there is nothing left off you to destroy, you are sadly misguided," Zelena walked over to Regina and pulled her up by her collar. "I will destroy everything you once held dear. Even if it means traveling to a different realm. So be it.

In an instant Regina saw the threat against Henry, and her blood began to boil. "If you so much as touch him, I will hurt you so badly, you won't need a doctor for your skin... you'll need a coroner."

Zelena laughed and stepped back from Regina, at that moment Snow, David, and Robin Hood all burst through the door of her bed chamber. They saw Regina and Zelena glaring at each other. Robin loaded his bow and aimed at Zelena. His aim was true and would have hit Zelena had, she not pulled Regina in front of her in the very last second. The arrow hit Regina in the left shoulder. The pain was blinding... everything was red. Regina looked up from the ground, where Zelena had dropped her. She saw Zelena spin teleporting out of the castle just as a volley of arrows were shot right where she had been moments earlier.

Snow ran over to Regina. "Oh my god, Regina. David get over here. We need to get her to Doc. He can take care of her," Snow said panicking, so Regina ignored her and began to stand.

"Snow, I'm fine," Regina insisted waving off Snow's fussing and ignoring the black spots that danced in front of her eyes whenever she moved.

"M'lady, I'm sorry I hit you with my arrow. I was not aiming for you, your majesty," Robin addressed Regina formally, holding out his hand to see if she needed help walking. When he held out his hand Regina saw the lion tattoo, Regina gasped. "Are you in pain?"

"Robin, she has an arrow sticking out of her shoulder do you think she is 'in pain'?" Snow put a hand on Regina's back and, felt Regina wince at even that small touch.

"Right, well, what do you say to a royal you just shot?" Robin asked Snow, Regina saw as her surroundings swirled in front of her. She stumbled and both Snow and Robin caught her.

"Well, you could leave her alone," Regina piped in, and Snow and Robin both almost yelled 'no' at her. "Geez, it was just an idea." Regina held up her hands, which was very painful, in a mock surrender.

"We should get her to Mother Superior," David chimed in and Regina burst out in flat out denial.

"No, I refuse to see Blue, she doesn't need to heal it. The arrow is barely in my skin," Regina tried to escape from Snow and Robin. But Snow grabbed her right arm and refused to let go.

"Regina, I know you well enough to know when you're in pain. And right now you're in pain," Snow argued as she and Robin frogmarched Regina out of the bed chamber and down the hall the arrow still lodged firmly in her shoulder. Regina held her head high as they passed people in the halls. Regina had no idea why there were so many people in her castle, but she wasn't about to look weak in front of them.

The seven dwarfs were walking down the hallway to the right. And Regina heard Grumpy yell. "Nice shot Hood, but next time aim more to the right. A shoulder is only going to anger the _evil queen_. " Regina did her best to sneer at Grumpy as he went by. But Regina was quickly losing consciousness.

"Can we sit for a second? There is a parlor two doors down," Regina asked pointing with her good arm to a door on the right side of the hallway.

"Sure, c'mon, almost there," Snow encouraged, Regina was about to shoot a nasty comeback at Snow when the darkness overwhelmed her, and everything went dark.

* * *

Regina awoke laying on a sofa couch, in her tea parlor. There was no longer an arrow in her shoulder and it was cleanly bandaged. Regina looked around and nearly had a heart attack when she saw that Robin was standing opposite her.

"Don't sneak up on people," Regina scolded him.

"Technically, your majesty, I've been here the entire time, so you can't really call it sneaking up on you. It was more like I was lurking in a dark corner waiting for you to wake up." Robin explained walking over. "I again apologize for shooting you."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to vaporize you or anything," Regina comforted. "Yet, that is."

"Well, if you did, my son would be very upset. So please, don't," Robin said casually, but this struck close to home with Regina. Could it be that the man with the lion tattoo could be her saving grace. Regina tried to sit up but, something pinned her down. She saw that the cuff had latched onto the couch, she sat casually back down into the couch.

"Well, I'll leave you human and alive for your son, maybe next time. But would you mind getting Snow, and make sure she brings that sad excuse for a husband, David. Thank you," Regina shooed Robin out the door, no matter how much she hated getting help. Regina needed it right now. How else was she to escape this awful cuff so that she could destroy Zelena before she could hurt Henry?

"Regina? What's wrong?" Snow asked as she walked in accompanied by David.

"I need one of you to cut off my hand," Regina said, knowing she would be able to heal herself after she got this god-forsaken cuff off.

"Are you crazy?" Snow asked staring fearfully at Regina, who had not been able to move from her lying position.

"No, but I am stuck. And the only way to get out is for you to cut off my hand so I can get this damn cuff off," Regina explained this time looking to David, who she knew would be her best chance in this situation. "I would rather one of you do it, but I'm sure Grumpy would be more than willing to."

"Regina, you can-" Snow began but Regina cut her off.

"It has to be done, just cut fast and leave the room if you really have to," Regina said.

"I'll do it, Snow go wait outside for us," Charming said gently nudging Snow towards the door.

"Thank you, Charming." Regina thanked the prince.

"No, Regina. I wont let you. Just get Blue to do it. She can just wave her wand and the cuff will disappear." Snow yelled, and Regina remembered the Blue Fairy.

"Fine, but get her fast. This cuff is tightening," Regina demanded, pulling at the cuff as David and Snow ran off to find Blue. Regina lay there staring at her reflection in one of her many mirrors.

"Well, well, well, I thought for sure you were going to end up cutting off you're hand." Zelena's voice rang through the parlor. Regina spotted Zelena's face in one of the other mirrors. "Even if the fair does get the cuff off the damage is done. The cuff is currently injecting you with, a poison that will counteract any magic inside of you. Even without the cuff, if you don't get it off in the next two minutes then, you'll be powerless."

Regina behind her back found the dagger she kept in her belt at all times. She took a deep breath, trying to look natural as she cut through her hand until the cuff was off. Then fighting off tears, Regina restored her hand, and duplicated the cuff. She held up the cuff, on her wrist. Pretending to be terrified.

"Congrats Regina, you're just like all of the others. you're only human."

**Just saying now. Regina has her hand and the cuff she duplicated doesn't have the magical properties of the others. So spoiler alert: she still has all of her powers. **

**P.S. I apologize for all of the grammatical errors.**


	4. The Girl With Skin as Pale as Snow

**This chapter is going to be mostly Snowing, but I may hint at some Outlaw queen. Again I own none of the characters. Otherwise I would be a lot richer, and this would be script... not on . Enjoy.**

Chapter Four

"Skin as Pale as Snow"

Charming and Snow rushed in followed closely by Blue. But Regina merely waved Blue off and smiled.

"Excuse me, but I have a potion to make," Regina strutted out of the room leaving the others speechless, and staring at a very bloody black cuff on the ground. As Regina went out of the parlor, Robin slid in.

"Don't look so glum, your majesties. I heard the entire conversation. A thief always has his ears open," Robin smiled at the Charmings. Snow's mouth hung open but David hardly looked phased.

"Tell us everything," Snow demanded, but David shook his head, and in a rather annoyed tone said.

"Don't bother, it's Regina's problem. She's a big girl she can take care of herself," David stormed from the room muttering about going to check for news on the rest of the Storybrooke characters. He was soon followed by Blue. Only Snow and Robin were left in the room.

"I've never been too great with the ladies, but right now I'm pretty sure that we're in agreement, that our queen is not okay, no matter what her age is," Robin guessed causing a ghost of a smile to cross Snow's lips.

"I think you're right now, tell me everything you just heard," Snow demanded talking in a quiet voice. And Robin could tell Snow White was very worried about Regina for whatever reason.

* * *

"David we need to talk," Snow demanded of her husband, pulling him from a deep conversation with Jiminy Cricket.

"Can it wait a second Snow? Some Storybrooke characters were found near the troll bridge," David asked not turning from his position at a map.

"No, Prince Charming this cannot wait... we need to talk now," Snow spat bitterly, causing David/ Charming to stand straight up and walk to her side, like a well trained soldier. "Walk with me." Snow invited harshly walking into the rose garden and finding a bench to sit on.

"Snow," Charming began carefully. "Why are you so angry?"

"Charming, I'm angry because Regina is family. And we've lost enough of our family. We don't need to lose her, too. Can't you see how depressed she is without Henry?" Snow asked her innocent eyes boring straight into Charming's soul. "Please, Charming, David, James, who ever you are, don't make me lose my last bit of family, just because of her past." And with that Snow stood up and left, leaving Charming staring at the place where she had just been sitting.

After a few minutes of due reflection, Charming stood and left. After he left, a bug on a nearby bush began to shift. It became a woman. A green woman to be specific. A green woman with orange hair and wearing a gray dress. Zelena stood there pondering how she would use this new found issue in paradise.

* * *

Regina paced back and forth in front of her fire-place, unsure of her next move. She decided it was time to say hello to an old friend. Regina strode over to her mirror.

"Mirror, mirror, used anew, show me who I want you to," Regina proclaimed before the mirror, or the former Sydney Glass, could ask any questions. Regina didn't even care that her rhyme made no sense she trusted the mirror to show her Zelena.

"Nice to see you again, too." The mirror muttered as it began to change scenes showing Zelena in the rose garden of the castle. With a scream Regina grabbed a needle of which she had poisoned with a sleeping curse. This witch was going to suffer, in a tomb of her own regrets. No one messed with the evil queen and got away with it.

Regina had just reached the rose garden when she ran into Snow who seemed to be leaving in a rush.

"Oh, hi Regina, me and Char-" Snow began but Regina just kept walking, Snow following her like a shadow. There was a rustle from the bushes nearby. Regina put a finger to her lips to silent Snow. And then she raised the needle ready to strike. There was another noise and Regina threw the needle. Obviously putting some force into it, using magic. There was a thud as some one fell to the ground.

Regina smiled and pushed away the thorns and flowers but only to reveal, Charming laying on the ground the needle having bounced off his breast plate, but still knocking the wind out of him.

"Oh, sorry, David... I thought you were Zelena," Regina shrugged like it was no big deal that she had almost put David into a comma like sleep.

"Two questions," David panted and Regina nodded. "My first is who the hell is Zelena? And my second is how do we help you 'destroy' her?"

* * *

Zelena screamed in outrage, why had that bloody Prince Charming been wearing armor? And why did he want to help Regina after she nearly sent him into eternal sleep? She threw her broom across the room, one of her flying monkey servants picked it up and leaned it against the wall. Only her monkeys understood her. But she didn't care, Zelena firmly believed that love was weakness. And she was always one to practice, what she preached. And then it hit her... love was weakness. Now all she had to do was find a way to talk to the girl who was as pale as snow...

**Sorry, the end is a bit forced. I think I will probably rewrite it soon.**


	5. Sadness

Chapter Five

"Sadness"

Snow stood in the courtyard, waiting for Charming, she had one arm protectively over her stomach. She couldn't wait to tell him the news, despite all the bad that had been going on, there was finally a ray of light.

"Snow," Snow heard Charming's voice yell her name and she turned smiling. But her grin melted off her face when she saw that there was blood dripping from his stomach.

"Charming," she screamed and ran to him, just as he collapsed. "Grumpy, get a medic, and get Regina." Snow screamed to the nearby dwarf.

"Why do you want the queen?" Grumpy asked as he sent a runner to a medic.

"Grumpy, just do it, he's losing blood, and she can heal him," Snow screamed her hands soaked with Charming's blood as she pressed on the wound.

"No, don't … get… Regina…" Charming panted gripping Snow's arm tightly, but his grip was losing strength, as Snow panicked. "She…stabbed…me…" He strained to stay conscious.

* * *

A day earlier…

Regina paced the hall, the Charmings were always late. Maybe she should just leave. But no, she had to be a good person… she had to change, if not for her own, but for Henry's sake. The wicked witch had threatened him directly. And to Regina, Zelena had just signed her own death certificate. Twenty minutes later there was still no sign of Snow or Charming, Regina angrily left. Retreating into the library, where she found her way to the back and into her vault.

When Regina reached the inner chamber, of her rather elaborate vault, she heard footsteps. But strangely enough she felt no magical presence. "Who's there?" She called out summoning a fireball in her right hand. Robin Hood came stumbling from a corner his hands up, a cross bow in one of them.

"Whoa there, hold your fire, literally," Robin said, walking forward, Regina lowered her fireball but didn't put it out.

"How did you get in here?" Regina asked curiously.

"Believe it or not but I saw an open door and I walked through it," Robin said lowering his hands.

"I'm supposed to believe that the door to my vault, the most dangerous room in this castle, was lying open and your first action is to walk through it?" Regina asked, thinking the thief must be dumber than even she had thought. "Is that what they teach you when you're becoming a thief."

"I was not going to take anything if that is your concern, contrary actually. I was down here to see if anyone was hurt. As you just said this is possibly the most dangerous room in the entire castle." Robin smiled at Regina, who finally extinguished her fireball.

"Well, I have no idea why it was open," Regina admitted seeing that the thief was genuine in his intentions, however strange they were. "I sealed it with a blood lock, no one but me could open it..."

"Don't kill me for saying this but I think some one opened to it," the thief stated obviously. And Regina rolled her eyes and turned to walk into a side room. "Where are you going?"

"To find my big sis," Regina sneered. "Because last time I checked she's my only living blood relative. And this was not an easy enchantment to break.. at all. And she is the only other living magic user in this realm currently, I can add two and two." Regina said spinning and her black dress swirled out behind her as she turned, like a shadow Robin followed her.

"If she broke your enchantment, if it was as powerful as you said it was then you should proceed with caution. With all due respect your majesty, she bested you once. Who is to say she won't do it again." Robin ran after Regina who was picking up speed as she went through her vault plucking several potions off the shelves. She finally stopped by a fire place where she placed a pot of water on and set the wood ablaze.

"Regina, you have to stop this madness, you have to admit she is powerful. You can't throw your life away like this."

"You don' tell me what I can do, that is all people have ever done to me my entire life. And now I finally realize I will do what I want. And you cannot stop me now."

"I understand that you're frustrated, and that you had a hard life, but what would Henry want you to do?" Robin asked and he broke Regina's last nerve.

"YOU DON'T SPEAK OF MY SON WITH ME, WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM...nothing you know nothing about me or my son," Regina spat and Robin stepped back Regina was breathing heavily. There was anger in all of her features, her eyes blazing, but anger was not the only thing in Regina's eyes. Robin also saw fear, heart break, and loneliness. She was a woman with much anger but it all came from a darker thing, Robin knew the queen's story, maybe not all of it but most. She was a survivor, he knew how that felt.

"You're right,"

"Excuse me?"

"You're right," Robin began slowly, holding up a hand to silence the queen before continuing. "I don't know anything about you or your son, but I know myself and my son. I know just how far a mother will go for their child, I saw my wife before she died. And I see that in you, but are you really so miserable here that your death is the only thing that can heal that?"

"Yes, this world, the enchanted forest was my home, I learned what love was here, and I learned what loss is. And now I see, loss happens more than love. And it is equally as painful when you mix the two. I can't love anymore, not after losing Henry, losing everything..."

"It may seem like that now but things will get better, I promise." Robin comforted walking slowly towards the queen.

"The promise of a thief means very little to some one like me..." Regina sneered at Robin.

"Perhaps not, but maybe it should. You've lost everything you think, but you just have to look past that. You need love Regina." Robin moved his hands when he spoke and the lion tattoo on his inner arm showed, Regina gasped her mind flashing back to when a certain fairy told her those exact words. Regina stepped back slightly processing what she had just learned.

"No, I had love and it was ripped from me, that made me who I am."

"Stop talking," Robin whispered but Regina continued, in her frazzled state.

"I'm the evil queen, that is how every one sees me."

"Regina, just stop," Robin whispered...

"My son doesn't even know I exist, or that I am willing to do anything for him, that's why I have to do this,"

"Regina," Robin stepped forward and kissed the queen. Fully on the lips, she didn't pull back but kissed back wrapping her arms around him. He pulled his fingers through her hair. The bumped into a table and they broke apart, Regina crying. And Robin shocked with what he had done.

"I'm sorry," Regina said in barely more than a whisper, and she fled the vault.

* * *

Charming walked slowly to the hall where Regina had told him and Snow to meet her earlier that morning. There had been several new arrivals in so Charming was running late, he knew Regina had probably left by now but Snow had asked him to check. So thats why he found himself in the hall outside the library. He saw Regina nearly run out of the library.

Charming was about to call out to Regina but, he felt his mouth being held shut by some unknown force, and he was suddenly pulled back through a mirror, there seemed to be thousands in the palace. Charming looked around him, he was no longer in the castle, he was in a dark cellar. He seemed to be alone until a voice spoke from the corner.

"Ooh, I see why Snow calls you Charming..." A woman with green skin stepped out of the corner. "I'm Zelena..."


End file.
